La reunión importante
by milly loca
Summary: El santuario pasaba por una crisis económica muy delicada, y los caballeros y la diosa de dicho lugar tienen una solución no muy buena que digamos, ¿en que terminara esta loca reunión?, Entren y descubranlo, lo se el resumen apesta, pero entre no se van a arrepentir.


Bueno para ser sincera este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, así que no sean malos por favor, solo díganme que salio mal para que pueda mejorarlo en la próxima.

Contenido: Este fic contiene, MUCHO HUMOR Y TONTERÍA Y MEDIA, y un final algo tonto por no decir que sera tonto XD.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos empecemos.

ACLARATORIA: Los personajes aquí no son míos todo a sus creadores, yo solo me encargo de arruinarlos XD ok no.

* * *

La reunión importante.

Era una mañana tranquila en el santuario, los caballeros dorados, junto a los chicos de bronce, fueron llamados al templo mayor para hablar de un asunto de suma importancia acerca del santuario y sus habitantes, estaban todos ya reunidos en el templo del patriarca y junto a el estaba Saori que esperaba paciente a que empezara la reunión.

-Bien muchachos, pasare lista-Y dicho esto Shion respiro profundo y soltó de un jalón-Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis, Pegaso, Andromeda, Fénix, Dragón y Cisne-Todos mientras eran nombrados levantaban su mano para dar a entender que estaban presentes.

-SI-Gritaron todos con algo de desgana.

-Bien están todos-Dijo para después decir-QUE LEVANTE LA MANO EL QUE NO VINO

Nadie dijo nada y lo único que se escucho fue toser a Dokho.

-Bien iniciemos de una vez con esto, el tema a tratar es la crisis económica del santuario, Seiya adelante-Dijo dándole la palabra al Pegaso que se levanto de su asiento.

-Bien como la crisis del santuario esta por los suelos, hemos decidido que uno de nosotros debe morir aquí y ahora-Dijo en tono medio dramático el caballero de bronce.

Todos se quedan callados y de la nada se escucha una canción de suspenso.

En ese momento Hyoga se levanta de su lugar y le arroja una pelota a Seiya en la cabeza, Seiya solo se soba la frente y se regresa a sentar.

-¿Y como se va a decidir esto?-Pregunta Mu con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Con mayoría de votos?-Pregunto ahora Saori.

-Yo se como, con sangre-Dice Saga, para luego estrangular a su hermano.

-SUÉLTAME IDIOTA-Grito hacendó que el otro lo soltara.

-Ya se, hay que eliminar al caballero mas idiota e inservible de todos nosotros-Intervino el mismo que propuso la idea.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿quien es el mas inservible de nosotros?-Pregunto Virgo serio.

En ese momento todos se ponen a pensar e instantáneamente todos los ojos van a parar a Shun (malos T_T) , que estaba distraído y no ponía atención a la reunión, hasta que noto que todos (menos su hermano) lo miraban.

-Hey chicos, ¿de que están hablando?-Pregunto con total inocencia, en ese momento todos sacaron diferentes armas.

-ESPEREN-Intervino Shiryu-Esto debe de ser democrático.

-Ok, quienes quieran matar a Andromeda levanten la mano-Hablo Mascara de Muerte alzando su mano, los demás también lo hicieron, bueno todos menos Ikki-Ya esta decidido, SOBRE EL.

Todos se iba a ir en contra del pobre chico, pedo fueron detenidos otra vez.

-ESPEREN-Intervino ahora Saga-Debe de haber otra solución.

-¿A si?, ¿Como cual?-Pregunto Milo curioso.

-Como esta-Dijo y de la nada saco un Bazooka, todos del susto se hacen para atrás.

-HAY WEY-Dicen todos, Mascara se queda meditando un poco.

-Me agrada tu idea-Dice sonriendo un poco siniestro (como solo el sabe XD), todos se le quedan viendo espantados.

-ENFERMO-Le gritan todos en la sala.

Se genera un pequeño silencio en el ambiente.

-Bueno-Saga toma del brazo a Shun y lo saca del escudo protector que era su hermano.

-HAY POR FAVOR, NO ME LASTIMES, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME HAGAS DAÑO-Grito asustado el peli verde sacando una bandera blanca.

-Bueno acabemos con esto-Dice el caballero de Géminis apuntando su arma hacia el chico.

En ese momento Ikki interviene sacando de no-se-donde una metralleta.

-No tan rápido-Dicen apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Saga-AHORA TODOS, LEVANTEN LAS MANOS O LE VUELO LOS SESOS A SAGA-Nadie hizo nada y se escucha a Dokho toser otra vez.

-No saben cuanto los odio-Murmuro el caballero de la tercera casa sin bajar su arma.

En ese momento otra persona saca un arma y le apunta en la cabeza a Ikki.

-Baja el arma Ikki, solo debe de haber un héroe en el santuario, y ese seré yo-Dijo Seiya con una pistola en manos.

-ERES UN IDIOTA-Le grita ahora Kanon sacando un arma como todos.

-JA, siempre supe que Kanon intentaría atacarme-Hace una pausa y la misma música dramática se escucha de la nada-¿CON UN LIBRO?

Todos se quedan mirando al gemelo de Saga con caras de WTF por su modo de atacar.

-¿UN LIBRO?-Preguntan todos.

-¿Es enserio Kanon?-Le pregunta Saga a su hermano.

-Si, pero no es cualquier libro, es un libro de magia y muy poderosa-Dice con una sonrisa de loco.

-OH POR ATHENA, TODOS CORRAN POR SU VIDA-Grito Aldebaran y todos empiezan a correr como idiotas por toda la sala.

Después de un rato, todos se detienen y ven a Kanon reír con una voz como la de la niña del exorcista, después de un momento se detiene y vuelve a la normalidad, por así decirlo.

-Ok-Dice Camus como no entendiendo la cosa.

-ENFERMO-Gritan de nuevo todos apuntándolo.

Todos vuelven a ponerse en sus posiciones de antes, con unos apuntando a otros.

-Bueno amigos, intentemos calmarnos, no hay que ser tan agresivos-Dice Aioria apuntando con una espada a Kanon-JA, CAÍSTE TARADO-En ese momento siente algo filoso en su cuello.

-JAJAJA, ERES MUY LENTO AIORIA-Le dijo Shiryu con un machete en las manos.

-Si te descuidas, alguien podría amenazarte Shiryu-Le dijo de lo mas calmado el caballero de Leo.

-¿Y quien podría salvarte, Saori?,JA, ella es una mujer y las mujeres no saben como...-No termino de hablar cuando la diosa ya lo tenia amenazado con una navaja.

-BAJA EL ARMA LAGARTIJA-Le grito la chica con tono ofendido-TODOS TRANQUILOS, EN MENOS DE LO QUE CANTA UN GALLO ME ENCARGARE DE ESTO-Grito pero fue sapeada por Afrodita.

-TODOS SON UNOS ENFERMOS MENTALES, deberían aprender a mi y a los demás que no nos vamos por la violencia, ¿verdad Mascara?-Pero el otro lo ignoro ya que estaba buscando algo-MASCARA-Le grito mas fuerte.

-Aguanta Afro, no encuentro mi botella de soda-Finalmente la encuentra y la rompe-AJA, AHORA SI-Amenaza a Saori.

-¿AMENAZANDO A UNA MUJER?, MACHISTA-Grita la diosa.

-MUJERZUELA-Le grita Shiryu.

-ENVIDIOSO-Le grita Aioria.

-CREÍDO-Le grita Kanon.

-ARDIDO-Le grita Seiya.

-TORPE-Le grita Ikki.

-BESTIA-Le grita Saga a Ikki.

-GATOS-Grita a lo random Shun lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

En ese momento Mu con una pistola da un disparo al cielo y todos se cubren los oídos por tan fuerte que sonó.

-Muy bien, esto debe de terminar no podemos seguir así-Dijo el caballero de la primera casa.

En ese momento, Afrodita iba a seguir con su discurso moralista.

-Al menos los que quedamos no sucumbimos a la...-No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Camus.

-HAY SI, YO TAMBIÉN, YO TAMBIÉN-Dando a entender que se quería unir a la pelea, Afrodita solo se dio un Facepalm mientras negaba.

-VAMOS AFRODITA, ÚNETE NO SEAS ABURRIDO-Le grita Aioros que ya se encontraba amenazando a Shaka.

-MARIQUITA SIN CALZONES-Grita Dokho que estaba amenazando Camus.

-AFRO,AFRO,AFRO-Empezaron a gritar todos para que se uniera a ellos.

-LA OLA, LA OLA.

Todos, literalmente, hacen la ola.

-DE REVERSA-Grita Hyoga.

Todos la vuelven a hacer pero de reversa.

-EN CÁMARA LENTA-Grita Milo.

Todos hacen la ola pero en cámara lenta.

-AL CENTRO-Grita Shaka.

Todos mueven las manos al centro del circulo que formaron.

-HAY ESTA BIEN, YA CÁLLENSE-Grito ya harto Afrodita sacando una pistola y apuntando con ella a Dokho.

-SHUN SIRVE DE ALGO Y AMENAZA A AFRODITA-Le grita su hermano.

-No puedo-Dice en tono desanimado.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Shion que amenazaba a Mascara.

-Por que no tengo con que-En eso mira algo que le puede servir-Hay miren ahí esta la escoba.

Todos avanzan hacia la escoba sin separarse, Shun la toma y todos regresan a su lugar de antes.

-Muy bien amigo, hay que bajar las armas, esto ya no tiene ningún sentido-Hablo Saga que al parecer había recuperado el juicio-Ok, a la cuanta de tres, uno, dos, tres.

Pero cuando iban a soltar las armas Shun estornudo haciendo que todos las volvieran a subir.

-Muy bien esto no sirvió-Dijo Saori.

-¿Y si cambiamos de dirección?-Propuso Afrodita.

Y todos le hicieron caso cambiando la dirección de sus armas a quien los amenazaban anteriormente, Shun al ver que volvía a ser amenazado por Afrodita levanto su bandera blanca.

-HAY ESTO NO FUNCIONA GENTE-Grito desesperado Shiryu.

Todo volvieron a su posición de antes.

-Ahora si que estamos, ahm, ¿como era esa palabra?-Pregunto Aldebaran un poco confundido.

-¿Locos?-Pregunto Milo.

-¿Perdidos?-Pregunto Mascara.

-¿Loquitos?-Pregunto Shaka.

-¿Cerquita?-Pregunto Saori.

-EN PROBLEMAS, BOLA DE TONTOS-Exclamo con desesperación Camus.

-¿En que terminara todos esto?-Se pregunto Shion.

18 horas desperdiciadas después.

Ya todos estaban aburridos sentados en el suelo, pero por nada del mundo bajaban las armas.

-Oigan, ¿se acuerdan cuando Seiya perdió esa apuesta y se vistió de mujer?-Pregunto de la nada Dokho.

En ese momento, todos se empiezan a reír en toda la cara del caballero del Pegaso al recordar lo sucedido y comentando al respecto.

-YO NO LE VEO LA GRACIA-Protesto Seiya cruzado de brazos en su lugar.

-Nosotros si-Le respondieron el resto de caballeros y la diosa, para después reírse mas.

Después de un rato de risas y burlas al caballero de Pegaso, Mascara de muerte los interrumpió.

-Bueno hay que llegar a una conclusión, ¿nos matamos o que?-Pregunto parándose del suelo y cruzado de brazos.

-Ya no siento las piernas-Se quejo Seiya sobandoselas.

-Yo ya no siento el brazo-Se quejo Saga moviendolo.

-Yo ya no siento el mazo-Se quejo Milo sacudiendo el mazo que tenia en la mano.

-Milo, eso no se siente-Dijo Hyoga un poco confundido.

-Pero yo no me refiero al que tengo aquí en la mano-Comento el caballero del escorpión sin pena ni vergüenza.

Todos con cara de asco y sabiendo a que se refería se alejaron un poco de el.

-GUAJ, ASQUEROSO-Le grito Shiryu un poco enojado.

En ese momento, todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato mas, hasta que notaron que el caballero de Andromeda estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo pacíficamente con el palo de la escoba en su mano todavía.

-Hey Shun, no te duermas, SHUN DESPIERTA-Le grito su hermano Ikki.

Al momento en que escucho el grito de su hermano, Shun se despertó sobresaltado.

-AHHHHHHH, UN RARO-Grito pegandole con la escoba a lo primero que vio, osea Afrodita.

Y Afrodita a su vez disparo su arma, que le dio a Dokho, que a su vez le dio con su arma a Shion, que le dio a Mascara, Macara cumplió su sueño de matar a Saori, que a su vez mato a Shiryu, y así sucesivamente todos se fueron disparando, hasta que en la sala no quedo mas que un montón de cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo.

Y así damas y caballeros, fue como termino esta loca reunión en el santuario, y por mas que traten de buscarle una solución a su pequeña "crisis" no servirá de nada, ya que esto no tiene solución.

FIN.

* * *

Y así termina mi loca y primera historia de Saint Seiya, espero que les guste y se diviertan mucho con mis ocurrencias.

Bye, cuídense y un beso a todos.

POSDATA: No se olviden de pasarse por mi fic, "Un deseo, mil locuras", obvio solo si quieren no es obligatorio.

Milly loca, fuera.


End file.
